Aquél día
by meimei11
Summary: Los pensamientos del héroe de la verdad ante la partida de su madre, amiga y corazón.. ¿Los Pokémon enrealidad tendrán sentimientos? Pues la respuesta es sí.


Ya no confiaría en nadie más desde aquél día. Vio con sus ojos azules como se alejaba de él la persona que más apreciaba en todo el planeta tierra –y la galaxia-. Rugió con todas sus fuerzas para que no se fuera, pero fue inútil. Lo único que causó es que ella se diera una vuelta y le sonriera.

"Lo siento, Reshiram. Sé que me aprecias, ¡y yo también a ti! Eres el mejor ser mágico que conocí jamás, y créeme, eras el mejor cuando estaba triste. Eres muy valiente, y esa valentía te servirá en tu futuro. ¿Y sabes qué? ¡Conocerás a más personas, más gente! En cambio yo, me tengo que ir. Pero te observaré desde la casa de Arceus. Eres el dragón más inteligente de todo el planeta tierra, el dragón de la verdad. Eres especial, por lo menos para mí. Tienes que saberlo." La mujer rió. "Espero que seas feliz." Le sonrió de nuevo.

Se dio la vuelta otra vez y se alejó poco a poco, hasta atravesar una luz blanca y marcharse, para siempre.

La gente decía que los seres místicos no lloraban, por lo cual, no tenían sentimientos. Pero fue inevitable que el dragón de la verdad soltara algunas lágrimas y rugiera hasta que su garganta pidiera piedad.

Ella, aquella mujer. No era una simple humana. No. Era su ama. Además de ser la reina de toda la región Unova, era su mejor amiga, incluso la consideraba como su madre.

* * *

_Aquél día que tuvo esa batalla con Zekrom en busca de quién tenía la razón, llegó ella, a salvarlo. Reshiram estaba muy herido, casi muriendo, pero llegó esa mujer de nombre Stefania a salvarlo. Curó sus heridas y paró la pelea._

_Recordaba día a día las palabras que ella dijo en aquél entonces,_

"_¿Por qué se pelean por saber quién tiene razón? ¡Los ideales y la verdad no tienen que ser separados! Si la verdad no existiera, los ideales tampoco y viceversa. ¡Imagínense eso! ¡Esta pelea es totalmente inútil! Ambos tienen la razón. Así que por favor, no se peleen, ¿sí?" Les sonrió cariñosamente a los dos._

_Y en ese momento, el corazón de Reshiram se derritió._

_Zekrom, por su parte, sólo gruñó, tomó vuelo y desapareció entre las nubes, sin dejar rastro._

_La mujer se acercó lentamente al dragón blanco y lo miró directamente a los ojos. Le sonrió sinceramente y el dragón de blanco, le acercó la cabeza. Ella rió y la acarició._

_Reshiram sintió algo. Un sentimiento extraño en su pecho que jamás había sentido. Jamás. Sintió que su corazón latía a mil por segundo. _

_Por fin, había encontrado cariño._

"_Sigues herido" Mencionó la mujer. "Te llevaré a mi castillo y curaré tus heridas."_

_La criatura de ojos azules no se pudo negar y la siguió. Después de unos minutos caminando, llegaron a un gigante castillo dorado con dos compuertas enormes, guardadas por dos Conkeldurr. La mujer les hizo una seña y asintieron, para luego abrir las puertas._

_Entraron y caminaron por un enorme pasillo con una larga alfombra de color rojo. Finalmente, se detuvieron en una especie de silla decorada con todo tipo de piedras preciosas._

"_Éste" Señaló a la silla. "Es mi trono. Aquí me siento todo el día. Es aburrido, lo sé. Pero como no tengo nada que hacer," Rió. "no me queda otra opción. Anda, recuéstate. Debes estar cansado de tanta caminata, y tus heridas no ayudarán en nada, ¿no? Iré por algunas bayas." Le informó._

_El guardián de la verdad asintió y se recostó en el piso, esperando a la humana. No tardó para que ella llegase con un bol de bayas machacadas y se las esparciera por todas sus heridas. Después de unos momentos, Reshiram se sintió mejor._

"_Gracias" Le dijo él._

_Stefania abrió los ojos por impresión y no tardó en soltar una risa casi inaudible, pero que llegó hasta los oídos del dragón._

"_¿Así que puedes hablar? Bueno, por medio de telepatía. Me alegro que nos podamos comunicar y así entendernos mejor." Le dedicó otra de sus sonrisas. "No muchos seres místicos pueden hablar, pero gracias a sus estados de ánimo y sus ojos, puedo entenderlos."_

_El héroe de la verdad la miro con confusión en su cara. "¿Por sus ojos?" Preguntó curioso._

"_¡Sí, sí! ¡Por sus ojos!" Asintió ella. "¿No has oído jamás lo que dice la gente? 'Los ojos son la ventana al alma'. Eso quiere decir que tus ojos son como palabras, no se escuchan ni se hablan, pero gracias a ellos, podemos identificar cómo se siente alguien o algo."_

_El dragón la miró sorprendido. No sabía eso. Sentía tanta curiosidad por aquella mujer._

_Y desde ese día, vivió con ella._

* * *

No podía ser. El dragón de nuevo rugió con fuerza, haciendo que temblara la tierra. Miró de nuevo el ataúd de su madre y se recostó en él.

¿Por qué ella no era inmortal? ¿Tan difícil era hacerla así? Le cuestionó a Arceus. Quería que se quedara con él, eternamente. Pero las cosas no fueron así. Ahora su cuerpo estaba enterrado en ese bulto de tierra, y, su alma, con el sagrado Arceus.

Ya no volvería a confiar en nadie más, a menos que Stefania reviviera. Ni Zekrom, ni Dialga, ni Palkia, tampoco el mismísimo Giratina lo harían de nuevo el que era antes de la muerte de su madre.

Su madre, amiga y corazón.

Stefania.

* * *

Seguro pensarán en estos momentos, **¿pero quién es Stefania?** Bueno, es un OC. La verdad, este fic se me ocurrió pensando en el pasado de los Pokémon legendarios. ¿Qué pasó antes de lo que son ahora?

Y también: **¿Por qué les dices seres místicos o mágicos?** Porque, si vieron la película "Arceus y la joya de la vida" Se darán cuenta de que en un pasado, no les decían Pokémon, pues no existían las Pokébolas. Esta historia está ambientada en la era medieval, por si no cayeron en cuenta.

¡Un saludo!


End file.
